Momma Loves You, Seriously
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Sonic meets a hedgehog girl named Tammy, and the two fall in love, but however, things start to get awkward when Sonic meets her mother Laurie, who also has the hots for him. Can he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Momma Loves You, Seriously**

**Summary: One day after escaping from Amy in Station Square, Sonic encounters a pretty female hedgehog named Tammy, and pretty soon, they end up becoming a couple. At first, things go very well for them until Tammy decides to introduce Sonic to her single mother Laurie, who soon falls in love with her daughter's boyfriend. Now Sonic finds himself in an awkward love triangle as Tammy's mother begins vying for his affections, much to Tammy's dismay.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Sonic series belong to SEGA and SONIC TEAM, no copyright allowed.**

**Note: The OCs in this story are owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ahh, what a perfect day, the sun is shining, and the birds are chirping, just so peaceful and relaxing." Sonic said as he walked down the sidewalk in Station Square, admiring the sights.

Today, it seemed as if nothing in the world would screw up Sonic's perfect morning, nothing at all. But of course he may be proved wrong soon enough.

"SONIC." called none other than Amy Rose, otherwise known as Sonic's biggest fan, and self-proclaimed girlfriend, whom was heading straight towards him.

"Aw man, not again." Sonic said before he took off running.

"Wait, don't run away." Amy said.

Pretty soon, Sonic was doing the best he could to escape from the lovestruck hedgehog girl.

"Geez, this is getting old." Sonic complained.

"Sonic, why won't you stop running, I only want to love you." Amy called out.

I have told you a million times in a row that I don't like you as more than a friend, that's it." Sonic told her.

"You're just too shy to admit it." Amy said.

"I am not shy around you, I never have been, and I never will be." Sonic retorted.

"You're so cute when you play hard to get." Amy said giggling.

"God, this is ridiculous, I need to lose her as soon as possible, nothing that a little super speed can't fix ." Sonic said.

And suddenly, like a speeding missile, Sonic dashed off into the distance, leaving Amy engulfed in a large dust cloud.

"So long crazy girl." Sonic taunted.

"SONIC (cough) , YOU CAN'T (cough) RUN FROM ME FOREVER, YOU WILL (cough) BE MINE EVENTUALLY." Amy yelled out to him.

* * *

**Later on at the park...**

"Man, that was close, Amy just doesn't give up that easy, I wish she would just leave me alone, this constant chasing is getting on my last nerve." Sonic said to himself.

But as he walked along the path in the park, he soon saw a female hedgehog up ahead, sitting on a bench by herself. From what Sonic could see, her fur was blue like his, but she was sky blue. Her quills were shaped just like Sonic's, only they were shorter and more curved down than his. She also had a large tuff of hair which fell over one of her eyes, which were golden yellow. Her attire consisted of an orange v-neck shirt, which exposed her cleavage, a pair of thigh level blue jean shorts, red eyeshadow on her eyelids, and green high heeled shoes. She was currently busy reading a novel of sorts, but Sonic was so far away that he couldn't see it, also because he was distracted by how beautiful she looked.

"Wow, she's really pretty, man I gotta meet her, but I don't know if she'll want to talk to me, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Sonic said.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic began walking towards her, trying the best he could to stay confident.

"Come on Sonic, you can do it, stay calm, don't lose your cool, everything will be just fine." Sonic said.

The moment he reached her, he froze up.

The hedgehog girl looked up from her novel to face him. She then smiled at him.

"Hi there, my name is Tammy." She greeted.

"Uh hi Tammy, I'm, I'm uh, I'm Sssss, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He replied.

"It's nice to meet you Sonic, it's a beautiful day isn't it." Tammy said.

"Yeah, it sure is, I really like it." Sonic said.

"Would you like to sit next to me?" Tammy asked patting the bench with her hand, gesturing for him to sit with her.

"Sure." Sonic said as he sat next to her.

"Hmm, you look tense." Tammy said.

"Tell me about it, I just got done escaping from a lovesick hedgehog girl." Sonic said.

"Really, who was it?" Tammy asked.

"She's this pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. Ever since we first met, she's been under the assumption that me and her are a couple, which I know we're not, but she just won't accept it. Every single time she sees me somewhere, she always chases after me, luckily I'm always able to escape from her."

"That's just weird, I don't know why she would swoon that much over someone as cute as you."

"That's exactly what I-, what did you say?"

"You heard me, I think you're cute."

"Aww you're just saying that."

"No I really mean it, you look sexy."

"Well, I get that from a lot of girls I meet, not including Amy."

"So, do you have a girlfriend by any chance?"

"Uh no, some girls have asked me to be their boyfriend, but I've turned them all down, so I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well then, if you must know, I do happen to be single, if you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"In that case, how about this!" Tammy said flirtatiously as she grasped his face in her hands and pulled him forward until her lips were touching his in a kiss. Sonic's eyes were wide with shock at first, but he eventually closed them as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tammy's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Tammy's tongue entered into Sonic's mouth, where it played with his own tongue,mixing her saliva with his, enjoying his taste as much as he enjoyed her own. They continued kissing for several minutes until they broke apart for air.

"How was that cutie?"

"Oh my god, what a kiss!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I know, I've never been kissed like that before, you surprised me."

" Anyway, I gotta get home now, my mom's waiting for me."

"So you live with your mom, is she nice?"

"Of course she is sweetums, I'd love to introduce you to her sometime, but right now I have to go, so I'll see you later okay."

"Sure thing, hey wait, I don't have your number."

"Oops, silly me, I almost forgot." Tammy said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a card with her cellphone and homephone numbers on it along with her home address. She then gave it to Sonic.

"Bye-bye baby."

"Bye Tammy."

The sooner she was gone, Sonic jumped up off the bench, filled with happiness and joy over getting a girlfriend.

"WHOO HOO, YEAH ALRIGHT, I GOT A GIRLFRIEND,AWESOME." Sonic said before dashing off in the opposite direction.

It was now official, Sonic was in love.

* * *

**Later back at Sonic's place...**

"Whoa, seriously, you got a girlfriend?" Silver asked.

"Yep, I sure am lucky."

"I didn't know you and Amy finally got together." Knuckles said.

"What no, I'm not talking about Amy you Knucklehead, I'm talking about another girl."

"Sally?"

"Knuckles,if you say anything stupid like that again, I will hit you with a frying pan."

"Just ignore him, tell us about this girl you met?" Shadow asked.

"Well, she's a female hedgehog, she's very kind, cheerful, and polite. She's extremely beautiful, with a face that makes my heart beat with passion. Her eyes are a sparkling golden yellow, her fur is sky blue, and her lips are as soft as marshmallows."

"What are her breasts like?" Shadow asked.

"Her breasts are like-, wait a minute, shut up Shadow, that's perverted."

"Sorry man, just curious".

"Whatever!."

"So, what's her name and where did you meet her at?"

"Her name's Tammy, I first met her at the park after I escaped from Amy."

"Now you said that her lips are as soft as marshmallows, right?"

"Yeah."

Then that means you kissed her!"

"Yes, we kissed, and I liked it."

"Whoa, you got a kiss from a hot girl, you are lucky pal." Silver said.

"I know I am, she really likes me, and I really like her."

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He then answered it.

"Hello, what's up?"

"Hi Sonikuu." said a female voice.

"Amy, get off the phone." Sonic demanded.

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

"You're not my girlfriend!"

"So, you wanna go out for dinner tonight, I'm buying?"

"No, stop messing with me, this is the eight hundreth time you've called me, I'm tired of it."

"I just like talking to you Sonikuu."

"Stop calling me Sonikuu, I hate that, and more importantly I've already got a girlfriend, which isn't you."

"YOU'RE SEEING ANOTHER GIRL BEHIND MY BACK, WHO IS SHE, I'LL STRANGLE HER TO DEATH."

"HER NAME IS TAMMY, AND DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN HER!"

"You better end it or else I will!"

"I'm warning you Amy, don't interfere in my relationship, or so help me I will drop you in the amazon and let the pirhannas eat you alive!"

Afterwards he hung up.

"God, that Amy is driving me nuts, I wish she'd stop meddling in my life, she is just so annoying that everytime I see her, I want to stab my head with a butcher knife until I'm dead."

"That stalker just doesn't know when to give it up."

Sonic's cellphone rang again.

"It better not be Amy again." Sonic muttered as he answered it again.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's Tammy." said a voice over the phone.

"Hey what's up honey?"

"Nothing much, just sitting in my room thinking about you and whatnot."

"That's nice, because I was thinking about you too Tammy."

"Aw you're so sweet baby"

"I know, after all you are my girlfriend."

"You sound so cute when you're affectionate."

"I just love to hear your pretty voice over the- Hey!" Sonic said when Shadow snatched his phone away.

"Hey Tammy, this is Sonic's friend Shadow, he's told me everything about you, but I need to know one thing, what are your breasts like?" Shadow said into the phone.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"I said what are your- OW." Shadow said before Sonic smacked him in the head.

"Gimme my phone back you idiot, what's the matter with you!"

"You'll have to excuse my friend Shadow, he's a big loudmouth pervert who mostly likes girls for their bodies."

"Please don't remind me, my friend Tina acts the same way around guys."

"Nuh-uh, I don't act like that!" said another girl voice.

"Don't gimme that you lying cat, you practically drool over every cute guy you see, plus you fantasize about sleeping with them."

"Oh yeah, like you think I don't know you fantasize about being naked in bed with Sonic, yeah that's right I said it, and I'm pretty sure your precious boyfriend heard it too."

"I specifically told you not to say that out loud, especially if I'm on the phone with my boyfriend."

"I felt that he should know how much you think of him, and this proves it."

"Okay, with that off the subject, I was just wondering if you would like to meet at the mall tomorrow for a little lunch date." Tammy suggested.

" Yeah, I'd like that. That would be very nice." Sonic said.

"Okay, how about we meet at 11:30, I'll be waiting at the main entrance, make sure you won't be late."

"It's a date."

"Alright, well I gotta go, bye sweetie." Tammy said before hanging up.

"Bye Tammy." Sonic replied hanging up as well.

"Well my friend, I must say that you have found yourself a great girlfriend." Tails said.

"Yes Tails, I do believe that I have."

* * *

**Later the next day...**

Sonic ran all the way to the Station Square, where he found Tammy waiting for him. The only problem was there was another male hedgehog trying to hit on her, and from what Sonic could see, Tammy wasn't pleased with it, nor was Sonic himself.

"Incase you don't have a brain, I happen to be expecting someone, and it's not you." Tammy said.

"Come on girl, just ditch the guy you're waiting for and we can go back to my place for some privacy."the hedgehog suggested.

"I would rather burn myself alive than go out with a pervert, besides I don't even know you."

"The name's Mike, and one night in bed with me will make you a changed woman." He said trying to grab her arm, but then she slapped him.

"Don't touch me you idiot."

"Maybe a kiss will change your mind."

But before he could do anything else, Sonic stepped in front of him.

"Back off, the girl's with me." Sonic said defensively.

But Mike just shoved him aside.

"Stay out of my way loser, she's mine."

Mike tried to make a grab for Tammy, but Sonic suddenly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Maybe I wasn't clear on what I said. I said back off, and if you ever mess with my girlfriend again, I'll throw you in a shark tank, got it."

Mike just nodded in response.

"That's better, now beat it." Sonic said dropping him to the ground.

After Mike ran off, Sonic then tended to his girlfriend.

"Are you alright Tammy?"

"I am now that you're here." She replied.

"Where did that guy come from?"

"Really I don't know, I was just out here waiting for you when he came up to me and tried to make a pass at me."

"Well if he ever comes around you again, I'll beat him to oblivion."

"Aw you're so sweet."Tammy said kissing him.

"Hey, save the kissing for later."

"Silly me, I can't help it, you're just so fun to kiss."

"Believe me, I've heard that from plenty of girls that have kissed me for helping them."

"Besides kissing you, have any girls ever french kissed you?"

"Uh well, I've pretty much gotten french kissed by all of them."

"I guess they can't resist your mouth."

"Nope."

"Anyways, let's go inside."

* * *

**Later inside the mall...**

"That was some great food, wouldn't you agree Tammy?" Sonic asked after having eaten some pasta from an italian restaurant in the mall.

"Yes I did, it was delicious." Tammy replied.

"I think this is a wonderful date."

"So anyways, there's something I wanna know about you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"What is your mom like?"

"Well, her name is Laurie, she's really cheerful, very social, and in some cases, she's a bit of an airhead. She has a huge obsession with guys, she even gets excited when she sees a guy."

"She sounds like a pretty fun mother."

"She is, but just to be honest, this may sound crazy, she seems to be interested in guys younger than her."

"Nooo."

"I'm serious, she likes younger guys, and that's not a lie."

"This is surprising."

"You wanna see what she looks like, I got her picture on my phone."

Tammy pulled out her cellphone and opened her photo gallery. She then showed her mom's picture to Sonic.

Sonic gasped as he saw an adult female hedgehog smiling in the picture. She looked a lot like Tammy, only more older and more mature looking.

"Wow, she's really pretty, I see where you get your good looks from."

Tammy just blushed with shyness.

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"So, are you really serious about the fact that your mom likes younger guys,just being curious?"

"No doubt about it, most of my boyfriends have often dumped me just so they can date her."

"Well you don't have to worry babe, I'll never leave you for your mother."

"Thank you sweetie."

"No problem."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yeah, of course,I'd like that."

* * *

**4 minutes later...**

Sonic and Tammy were currently walking down the sidewalk while holding hands together.

"So uh, how long has your mom been single?" Sonic asked.

"For a very long time. Ever since my dad left her for someone else, she's been single for years. Lots of guys have tried hitting on her, but she rejected them all because they only want her for one thing. So it was at that point that she started liking younger guys." Tammy said.

"So let me guess, each time you brought guys over to your home, your mom would always hit on them when given the chance right?"

"Yes, she would flirt with them either in front of me, or when I'm not in the living room. But not only that, she even kisses them, and she uses her tongue also, it's just really annoying."

"Well if she does do that to me, nothing will change between you and me."

"You mean it?"

"Yep, I adore you too much to leave you for your mom, even though she is attractive."

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had Sonic."

"Aww gosh."

"Well we're here."

They soon arrived at a house which was 3 stories high. It was white with two windows on the front, back, and both sides of the house. It also had a black roof.

"This is my house Sonic, I'm pretty sure my mom's in the living room, so that way you'll be able to meet her. But I should warn you though, she might hug you the moment she sees you."

"I'm willing to take it."

Tammy then pulled out her house keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. They walked in, only to see that Laurie wasn't in the living room like they thought she would be.

"Mom I'm back, I brought someone home that I want you to meet." Tammy called out.

"Is it that blue hedgehog you told me about?" asked a female voice from upstairs.

"Yes mom, just don't get too excited when you see him."

"Oooohhhh, this sounds interesting, I'll be right down."

"Get ready Sonic, here she comes."

"I'm fully prepared."

Soon, footsteps were heard as Tammy's mother came down the stairs. Sonic gasped with surprise and widened his eyes in shock the moment he caught sight of Laurie when she made it downstairs. She was far more attractive in person than she was in the picture. She was clad in a yellow buttoned up shirt,which was open at the top. But Sonic paid no attention to her chest area, as he mostly looked her up and down from top to bottom. She was also wearing some blue jean shorts, which like Tammy's, were also up to her thighs,some red high heels, and some purple eyeshadow on her eyes.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Sonic, and Sonic, meet my mom Laurie." Tammy introduced them.

"Hmm, I must say that it's nice to finally meet you Sonic. My daughter has told me so much about you." said Laurie.

"It's nice to meet you too. Please forgive me for my nervousness, I've just never been around a woman as pretty as you." Sonic said shyly.

"Oooh, you look so cute that I just wanna hug you."

"Aw mom, please not again, it's embarrassing." Tammy complained.

"Oh don't fret honey, it's just one hug."

"No really, you don't have to hug me, it's okay."

But Sonic was too late. Laurie wasted no time in grabbing him into a big tight hug.

"You are so sweet and sensitive, I feel like holding you forever."

"Mom stop it."

"Why, he's just so cuddly and adorable."

"You really should stop hugging him mom."

"What's the matter, are you jealous?"

"No, because you're suffocating him with your cleavage."

Laurie looked down and gasped with shock as she noticed Sonic's face was pushed in between her breasts, while the young male hedgehog was struggling to pull away.

"Oopsie, sorry about that, silly me, hehehehe." said Laurie while giggling.

Afterwards, she let Sonic go, allowing him to breathe.

"It (gasp) okay, you were just (gasp) being kind, it's no problem (gasp) at all." said Sonic while gasping for air.

"You'll have to excuse me, I just can't help getting excited everytime I meet a guy that my daughter brings home."

"Well anyway, I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna go take a nice relaxing nap. Feel free to get to know each other. And mom, I beg of you, please don't try anything with Sonic, please." said Tammy before she headed upstairs to her room.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Laurie.

"_Not until she's gone that is, then blue boy will be all mine." _she thought.

"So Sonic, why don't we sit down on the couch and talk for a while."

"Sure, that's just fine."

The two hedgehogs went over to the couch and sat down, with Sonic sitting away from Laurie.

"Hey silly, why are you sitting so far away from me?"

"Tammy told me about how you always flirted with every one of her boyfriends, not only that, you've even kissed them."

"Oh come on, don't be scared, just come over to me, I won't bite."

"I'm better off over here."

"Just come a little closer, please?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Please, I really wanna get to know you more."

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

Sonic slowly scooted closer to her until he was only four inches away from her, hoping she wouldn't get any closer.

"So, since this is my first time meeting, what do you do for a living?" asked Laurie.

"I mostly spend time going for morning walks and runs, I have super speed, I can run at great distances and velocity."

"Nice, really nice."

"Tammy told me a lot about you, she said you're a bit of an airhead."

"She's right, I am a little airheaded, but hey, what can I say, I am who I am."

"And I might feel guilty for saying this, but Tammy also told me about your husband leaving you for another woman, no offense."

"None taken, and to tell the truth, he wasn't even worth living with. Don't get me wrong though, he was very good and loving to me and Tammy, he loved us equally. The only way I found out that he was cheating on me was when I saw him kissing some female echidna at the mall. So I divorced him and he left."

"And you haven't met anyone else yet?"

"Of course I have. I've mostly met guys who would often make passes at me."

"You didn't like them the way they like you?"

"Heck no, they were too perverted and selfish, I wouldn't go out with a guy who only wants me for one thing, it would just be digusting."

"You're lucky you don't know anyone who constantly stalks and chases you no matter where you go."

"I suppose you have that problem Sonic?"

"Yes, there's a pink female hedgehog named Amy Rose. She's infatuated with me, and she chases me everywhere I go. I'm tired of it, I wish she would just leave me alone and move on already."

"She sounds like someone I wouldn't like."

"So anyways, why did you start liking younger guys?"

"Oh, hehehehe, well you see, younger guys are more easy to be with. Guys like you are more fun and outgoing, and they know how to treat me respectfully."

"I see why most of your daugther's boyfriends have often dumped her to date you."

"They can't help it, there practically drawn to me, just like how I'm drawn to them."

"Don't you think that it's a little weird dating guys who are several years younger than you?"

"Maybe a little, but not a lot."

"Have you ever dated them to the point where you slept with-"

"Oh no, no no no no, nothing like that, though I have came close a few times, I managed to stop myself at the last minute."

"And let me guess, you dumped them after that."

"Sort of, even when they tell me they love me. Besides, I do love them, but not enough to get intimate with them."

"So, you like to take things slowly?"

"Exactly."

"Good, that's very good, I'm glad that you're able to set things straight. I mean, a beautiful attractive woman like yourself is obviously quite a sight to look at for some guys."

"Really, well I think I've found myself a potential love interest." said Laurie in a flirtatious tone.

"Really, who is it?"

She suddenly grasped his hand in hers and pulled him closer.

"It's you sweetie."

Sonic soon felt himself tense up with shock and fear.

"Wha wha wha, what did you say?" he asked nervously.

"You heard me babe, I like you a lot, you're more cuter than any younger guy I've ever seen."

"This must be some kind of mistake, because-"

Laurie soon cupped Sonic's face in her other hand and pulled it closer to hers.

"It's okay, don't worry, you'll be fine."

Afterwards, she locked her lips with his in a rather passionate kiss, and wrapped her arm around him. Sonic's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, here he was being kissed by his girlfriend's mother while Tammy herself was upstairs sleeping. Strangely, he felt himself melting into the kiss, as he suddenly wrapped his own arms around her. When he felt her tongue enter into his mouth, he soon came back to his senses and realized what was happening. As a result, he pulled away.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, what was that for?"

"Oh come on Sonic, you know you like me, you said you found me beautiful and attractive."

"I only said that as a compliment, it didn't really mean I liked you."

"Sweetie, don't fight it, you know you want me."

"But I'm dating your daughter, this would just make things awkward." said Sonic as he scooted away from her.

"Awww, what's the matter baby, are you too shy around me?" asked Laurie as she crawled over to him.

"No no, it's not that."

Pretty soon, she was on top of him at the end of the couch.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I really do like Tammy, and if she saw you trying to seduce me, she would probably get the wrong idea."

"Oh Sonic, I sure she wouldn't mind."

"Oh yes I would."

The two hedgehogs turned their heads to notice Tammy standing at the bottom of the of the staircase, watching them with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh hey babe, I'm glad that you're awake." greeted Sonic as he slid out from under Laurie and stood up.

"Mom, why do you always have to hit on every guy I bring home?"

"Can you blame me, I couldn't help myself. To tell the truth, I actually fell in love with this hedgehog the very moment I laid eyes on him."

"Ugh, Mom, sometimes you are so full of it."

"Lighten up, I have needs and desires too. Besides, I know that I'll be having some great fantasies and dreams after meeting him."

"Hey uh Sonic, is it okay if we go to your place for awhile, perhaps I might get to meet your friends."

"Sure, but watch out for Shadow when you meet him, he's a pervert, so he may say or try to do things to you."

"I'll risk it."

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Hedgehog."

"Please, just call me Laurie."

"O...kay, let's go now Sonic."

With that, Tammy and Sonic headed out the door, closing it soon after.

"Oh my god, he is so darn sexy, I gonna have a lot of fun dreaming about him, hehehehehe." said Laurie as she giggled like a little school girl.

* * *

**Finally, I finished Chapter 1.**

**I know some of you may find this a little weird. **

**For one thing, I can't even imagine having a pretty girlfriend who's mother is attracted to me. **

**It would just be too awkward for me to handle.**

**Anyway, there will be more chapters coming soon. But not right away.**

**I hope you find it funny at some point.**

**See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well I've got to say, that was weird and awkward at the same time." said Sonic as he walked down the sidewalk with Tammy.

"I told you that she was into younger guys." said Tammy.

"Yeah, your mother really surprised me when she came onto me."

"I hope you're prepared, because now that she met you, she's infatuated with you,"

"I'll try to take my chances."

"So anyway, what are your friends like?"

"Well, Tails is my closest friend, he's into technology and he loves inventing. Knuckles is also kind, but he's very short tempered, so try to stay off his bad side."

"That's nice, what about your other two friends?"

"I almost forgot about Shadow and Silver. Shadow is a good friend, but he's a little bit of a pervert, so I suggest that you keep a close eye on him."

"Not to worry, if he tries anything, I'll just give him a little pain.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, actually when my father was still with me and my mom, he taught me how to fight to protect myself."

"Wow, now that you told me that, Shadow might be in for a big surprise."

"As long as he doesn't try to grab me anywhere, everything will be fine."

"And as for Silver, he's an okay guy. So he should be easy to get along with."

"Great, he's sounds like a cool guy."

"I just hope that while we're walking that we won't run into any-"

"SONIC, THERE YOU ARE." yelled a familiar voice.

"Trouble along the way." Sonic finished frustratedly.

The two hedgehogs found themselves confronted by none other than Amy Rose, who was holding her Piko Piko hammer over her shoulder, with an angry look on her face.

"Amy, this had better not be what I think it is."

"I knew that I'd find you at some point in time."

"Look Amy, you better not try anything stupid."

"So this is the girl you've been dating behind my back, I'll smash her into a pancake."

But Tammy simply chuckled in response.

"I should warn you Amy, Sonic's my man, and no one is gonna take him from me, not even you."

"He was mine first, and he still is mine."

"I was never yours to begin with Amy." said Sonic.

"Enough talk, you're history Tammy."

Amy lifted her hammer above her head and tried to bring it down on Tammy. But surprisingly, she caught it and snatched it out her hands.

"Hey, give me back my hammer!" Amy demanded.

"No can do, how about this instead!"

Using Amy's hammer, Tammy swung it at her with great force, launching her far up into the air and off into the distance.

"GOOD RIDDANCE YOU LOSER." yelled Tammy before she tossed the hammer into a garbage can.

She then looked at Sonic, who was staring at her with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you staring at?"

"H-h-h-how did you do that?" asked Sonic curiously.

"Do what?"

"How did you hit Amy so hard with her own hammer?"

"I may be a innocent girl, but I'm stronger than I look."

"Gee, your father taught you well."

"I know."

"You don't know how much I love you right now." said Sonic as he embraced her in a hug.

"Aww, you're so sweet." she replied kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Later on...**

"You think that Sonic might be bringing his girlfriend over?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm sure he will, he said so." said Silver.

"I hope she'll be okay here just as long as Shadow doesn't mess with her."

"Hey, I resent that." said Shadow.

"Don't play dumb with us, you know you're perverted."

"Correction, I'm only a little perverted."

"Who are you trying to fool, last time when Sonic told you about her, you wanted to know what her cleavage was like."

"I got caught up in the moment okay, it's no big deal."

"Well you better watch out, if you even lay one hand on her anywhere, Sonic will beat the crap out of you." said Tails

"Gee, thanks for the heads-up." said Shadow sarcastically.

Pretty soon, Sonic came walking in through the front door with Tammy.

"Hey guys, we're here."

"Hey Sonic." greeted the others.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Tammy."

"Hi." she greeted.

The four boys all remained silent the moment they laid eyes on Tammy. They couldn't even come up with one word to say until Knuckles broke the silience.

"It's really nice to meet you Tammy, Sonic's told us a lot about you." said Knuckles as he shook hands with her.

"Thanks, you must be Knuckles."

"Yep."

"You know, I've got a friend who likes guys like you, maybe I might let you meet her sometime."

"Alright, I'd like that, what's her name?"

"Her name is Courtney, she's an echidna like you, and she has a thing for strong guys."

"Well I am strong, I'm sure she'll want to meet me."

Silver soon walked up to her.

"I'm guessing that you're Silver."

"Yes I am." said Silver

"You look sensitive just like Sonic told me."

"What can I say, I have respect for girls."

"Hey wait a minute, I've got it."

"What!"

"I have another friend who you just might like. Her name is Kira the Cat, she loves guys who are sensitive and polite."

"Really?" asked Silver with interest.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you two will be really compatible."

"Hey Tammy, you got any girls for me?" asked Shadow.

"Sorry, my friends don't like perverts."

"Darn it."

"Too bad, so sad Shadow." commented Sonic.

"Listen, you guys don't mind if I use your bathroom do you?" asked Tammy.

"No go ahead, it's right down the hall." said Tails.

"Okay thanks. I'll be right back Sonic."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading down the hallway, all the while Shadow was staring at her from behind.

But Sonic stepped in front of him with an angry look on his face.

"Ahem, is there some reason you're staring at 'my girlfriend' Shadow?" asked Sonic, who put emphasis on the last statement.

"What, I can't help, she's just so hot."

"Alright let me break it down for you. Tammy is my girl, and I care about her very much. She's the love of my life, and so help me if you even lay one hand anywhere on her, I will seriously beat you into next week, got it."

"Okay take it easy, I won't do anything, I promise."

"Good, you better keep it that way."

"Aside from that, what did you guys do today?" asked Silver.

"Well after we got done with our lunch date, Tammy took me to her house to meet her mom." said Sonic.

"What is she like?"

"Her name's Laurie, and she's very nice and polite, although Tammy says she's a bit of an airhead, she's still kind. And if I may add in, she's incredibly beautiful."

"What else is there to know about her?"

"This may come as a surprise to you guys, but, she has a thing for younger guys."

"Whoa, back that up, what did you say?" asked Knuckles.

"She likes younger guys, she told me herself."

"Now that was a surprise."

"And because of that, she's managed to steal most of Tammy's previous boyfriends."

"Is she available?"

"Forget it Shadow, she hates perverts."

"Shoot!"

"And besides you wouldn't have a chance with her anyway, now that she's in love with me."

"Tammy's mother has the hots for you?" asked a shocked Tails.

"Yeah, she really surprised me though, I never even saw it coming until she kissed me."

"WHAT, SHE KISSED YOU?" they all yelled at once.

"Yeah, she used her tongue too."

"What did you do?"

"I pulled away and tried to reason with her, but she just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well, looks like you've got a problem on your hands." said Tails.

"I know, I'd be surprised if she were to come here right now."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sonic opened the door, only to be grabbed into a hug and kissed on the lips by Laurie.

"Hi sweetums, did you miss me?" she greeted.

"Laurie, how did you get here?"

"I followed you."

"We didn't see you anywhere behind us."

"I was following you secretly."

"You just can't help being in love with me can you?" asked Sonic after pulling out of her hug.

"Nope."

"So you must be Tammy's mother Laurie right?" asked Silver.

"Yes I am."

"I see where Tammy gets most of her personality from."

Suddenly she was hugged by Shadow, who rubbed his head on her chest.

"Excuse me, what the heck are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I just wanted to hug you because I'm happy to meet you." he lied.

"Nice try you liar, but I don't like guys who are perverts, especially younger ones."

"You're just saying that."

But he was grasped tightly by throat and lifted off the floor by Laurie, who glared at him evilly.

"If you ever pull a stupid stunt like that again, you'll find yourself laying on a hospital table in a body cast."

After that she dropped him to the floor.

"And besides that, Sonic's the only younger guy I like." she said while looking affectionately at Sonic, who just blushed with embarrassment.

"Hmph, lucky." said Shadow with jealousy.

Pretty soon Tammy came back in the room and instantly froze up when she saw her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Tammy.

"I came to see you and Sonic."

"No you didn't, you're just here for Sonic."

"Now whatever gave you that assumption?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, you caught me. But I couldn't help it, I just had to see him again."

"Why mom, why must you always embarrass me?"

"Like I said before, I have needs and desires too."

" I knew this was going to happen again at some point." Sonic muttered quietly.

"In fact Tammy, I love Sonic so much that I'm willing to plant a big kiss on him right now."

"Oh no, you wouldn't dare." said Tammy.

"Oh yes I would, come here Sonic."

"Please don't, no not again, anything but-"

Sonic was soon cut off when Laurie grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, sticking her tongue straight into his mouth. She kissed him with great passion, moving her tongue all around inside his mouth. After that she pulled away, licking his lips as she did so.

"Remind me to be more prepared to avoid that." said Sonic.

"That's the best you can do mom, I'm already one step of ahead of you."

"Now Tammy, you don't have to-"

"It's okay Sonic, you know I'm a better kisser than my mom, and I'm gonna prove that."

Tammy then pulled Sonic into a more passionate kiss. She slipped her tongue more further into Sonic's mouth, wrapping it around his entirely. Her kiss was more passionate than Sonic had suspected. She eventually broke the kiss, licking his lips twice.

"Okay, excuse me while I go use mouthwash now." said Sonic as he headed off to the bathroom.

"I think that I used a little too much tongue in that kiss!" said Tammy.

"Oh you think." said Laurie.

"Well, this is very awkward." said Knuckles.

"I agree." said Silver.

"I don't know about you guys, but I just recorded all this on my phone and sent it to YouTube." said Shadow.

'Seriously Shadow, you need to get a hobby." said Tails.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done**

**I'll start on the third chapter when I get the chance.**

**I never really thought I would make a chapter like this.**

**Anyway, make sure to leave a review if you want to.**

**Later folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gee, that was rather odd. I never thought that I'd get kissed by both girls, french kissed to be specific. Though I've got to admit, secretly I actually enjoyed it." said Sonic as he rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. After he was done, he opened the bathroom door, only to find Laurie standing in the doorway.

"I heard you through the door, so you liked my kisses." said Laurie.

"Well, sort of, I actually liked both yours and Tammy's kisses. But you went a little too fast with the whole tongue kissing thing."

What can I say, I love the taste of your mouth."

"Okay, that was a little too soon."

"There's no problem with that."

"Actually there is, you see, I'm dating Tammy, and you're just madly in love with me."

"Yeah and what else?"

"I kinda only like you as a friend, that's all there is. I hope you understand what I'm saying."

"Yes I get what you're saying."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I understand when you're playing hard to get, I like that."

After that she left. At this moment, Sonic broke the fourth wall.

"Yoshi 2.1, I know that you're doing this just for entertainment, but the least you could do is slow it down a little bit, you're making Tammy and Laurie a little too infatuated with me." said Sonic.

"I know that, but this is just a fan story." I replied.

"I'm well aware."

"Take it easy Sonic, I'm doing the best I can to tone things down so it will be more better. And plus, one of the reviews I got just gave me an idea on what to do later in this chapter."

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna know it."

"Good, because I wasn't gonna tell you."

Sonic soon left the bathroom and went back to the living room, where he found Silver restraining an enraged Knuckles who was trying to attack Shadow, who simply sat there with his arms crossed while making his usual facial expression.

"LET ME GO SILVER, THIS GUY NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON." yelled Knuckles.

"What's going on in here?" asked Sonic.

"Shadow the Emo-hog over there made a sarcastic comment about Knuckles being way too gullible to even know when he's being tricked, and Knuckles couldn't tolerate that."

"In case you all have forgotten, we've got two girls here, this isn't the time or place to be rude or start a fight."

"Do I look like I care, no I do not." said Shadow.

"Oh boy, I'm surrounded by friends who are nut cases." said Sonic in annoyance.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere...**

Amy had just recently climbed out of a lake she had splashed into after being launched into the sky by Tammy who used her own hammer against her. She was now steaming mad at the fact that she had been outsmarted by another girl who was dating Sonic.

"That darn Tammy, I hate her so much. How dare she steal Sonic away from me. I'll make her pay for what she did to me, I swear on it." said Amy in a tone that was filled with hatred and resentment.

* * *

**Later in the park...**

"Well, at least we're finally alone." said Sonic who was sitting on a park bench with Tammy.

"It's a good thing my mom chose to hang out with some of her friends for the rest of the day, that way she won't be bothering us." said Tammy.

"The best part about it is now that we're alone, we get to talk more without being interrupted."

"Hey Sonic." greeted a voice.

Sonic turned his head to see Mina Mongoose walking up to them.

"Hey Mina, what's up?" greeted Sonic as he got up and hugged her.

"Nothing much, my singing career is more popular than ever."

"That's awesome, I just might have to come hear you sing sometime."

"That would be much appreciated Sonic."

"Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Tammy.

"Oh sorry about that, I almost forgot. Mina, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Tammy."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tammy." said Mina as she shook hands with her.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Mina." replied Tammy.

"Mina's an old friend of mine, we met and hung out in Knothole." said Sonic.

"I see, did you two ever date each other?"

"Only for a short while, but afterwards we just decided to stay friends."

"Oh really, I'm surprised that you never took your break up too hard."

"Uh what are you talking about?" asked a confused Mina.

"Nothing personal, it's just that there's a possible chance that you might in fact still have feelings for Sonic. But you realize that you're too late to get him back because he's already with someone else, which is me."

"Okay I think I'm gonna leave now, bye Sonic."

With that, she walked away. At that moment, Sonic spoke to Tammy.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Sonic in a frustrated tone.

"What!"

"Don't act clueless, you were being completely rude to her the whole time."

"All I said was what she needed to hear."

"Oh please, If I didn't know any better, it sounded to me like you were jealous of her."

"So what?"

"That was the reason why you were so rude, you said all that stuff out of jealousy."

"Well it's not everyday that you get to see someone who you use to go out with."

"It was a long time ago, it's nothing but an old memory, it's all in the past now. Besides, I'm with you aren't I?"

"Yeah you're right, I guess I did let my jealousy get the best of me. It's just my jealousy mostly stems from all the times that my mom would steal away almost every guy I ever dated. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you to her or another girl."

"Listen Tammy, you don't have to worry about that, you aren't gonna lose me to anyone."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I really mean it."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"How's about that we got to a restaurant and grab something to eat?"

"Sure thing."

They soon walked out of the park while holding hands, unaware that they were being watched the whole time by Amy, who popped up out of a bush.

"Why that lousy man stealing diva, I'll get her if it's the last thing I do." said Amy.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3.**

**I hope you like this one.**

**It looks like that Amy's determined to get rid of Tammy once and for all.**

**Believe me, there will be plenty more hilarious things in the next chapter, many which involve Amy trying to do away with Tammy, but you'll never know until then.**

**Gotta go now, see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sonic was currently relaxing by himself in the mall while having a milkshake. Tammy had some chores to help her mom with at home, so she wasn't able to join him. But he felt relieved since it gave him a chance to be alone for a while.

"Well I gotta admit, having a girlfriend like Tammy sure is nice, but at the same time, awkward, especially since her mom likes me. I can't tell whether I should learn to live with it or find a way to fix it. It's a tough choice, but's someone's gotta do it." said Sonic.

But he was soon approached by Amy, who sat down next to him.

"Hi Sonikuu, nice to see you again, I knew you were expecting me." said Amy.

"Amy go away, I just want some time by myself for once."

"Let me guess, you broke up with that loser girl Tammy, I knew you'd make the right choice. So you and I are back together again."

She soon tried to kiss him, but he blocked her lips.

"Hold it, I didn't break up with her, she just had to help her mom with some chores at home. And I told you before, we were never together at all."

"Yes we were, you just never realized it."

"I never had to, because it wasn't true."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Oh come on Sonic."

"No, I'm with Tammy, not you, get the message through that thick skull of yours, I'm outta here."

Sonic soon dashed out of the mall, leaving Amy by herself.

"That does it, I've had enough, Tammy must be eliminated." said Amy sinisterly.

* * *

**Later today...**

Tammy was currently at home with her mom cleaning the kitchen. She was feeling down about not being able to spend time with her boyfriend Sonic. However, Laurie herself was also a little bummed out about not even seeing Sonic this morning.

"I don't get why I have to help with the chores around here, you look like you have everything under control." said Tammy.

"There are a few things that I may need help with." said Laurie.

They soon heard a knock at the door. Tammy went to answer it, only to find no one there. She looked down and saw a bouqet of roses and a box of chocolates with a card attached. She saw that is was adressed to her mom.

"Hey mom, someone sent you some gifts."

"Really, are they from Sonic?

Tammy looked at the card and soon giggled to herself.

"You may wanna see for yourself."

Laurie came over and read the card, only to become dismayed over who's name it was.

"Shadow!"

"Apparently he seems to have a thing for you mom."

"Well, this is just embarrassing. You got me all hyped up over gifts that I thought were from Sonic, only to find out they're actually from that pervert."

"So, are you gonna throw them away?"

"I didn't say anything about throwing them away."

"You're keeping them."

"Yes, I may not like Shadow, but it's nice to get some gifts for a change."

"So you like the fact that Shadow gave you some gifts, but you just don't like him."

"Exactly."

"Gee mom, never knew you were so picky about guys."

"Hey, I'm not into every younger guy I meet."

"Of course, it always the guys I date that you're interested in."

"They're not perverted."

"At least I've found a boyfriend who can resist you."

"You make a good point, but I'm sure that deep down Sonic really does adore me."

"Yeah, in the late future."

"You know something Tammy, you're trying really hard just to keep Sonic from me. I've got news for you, you're not gonna keep me away forever."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

**Later on...**

Tammy was currently out on a nice peaceful walk through the park.

"I have a feeling that the love between me and Sonic will bloom even further than I expect." said Tammy to herself.

However, she was unaware that Amy was quietly following her. She would often sneak from one tree to another in order to keep up with her.

"I'll show her that she can't just steal the love of my life away from me. Once she's out of the picture, Sonic will know it's me that he truly loves." said Amy.

She then came out from behind the tree and tried to jump on Tammy, only to be grabbed by her throat in mid-air. She soon noticed that it was Tammy who had caught her.

"Did you really think you could get me that easily, well you thought wrong."

"I'm warning you Tammy, stay away from Sonic, he belongs with me."

"You are so mistakened, Sonic's in love with me, not you."

"He is in love with me, he just became confused when he met you."

"Look, I don't have time for you. I've got other things to do, now back off."

With that, she tossed her head first into a garbage can and walked off.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Laurie...**

"Oh, it's just so boring without Sonic or Tammy around." said Laurie who was on laying on the couch watching TV with one of her friends, who was a female purple echidna.

"What does it matter, you've been talking about them for half the time I've been here." said the echidna.

"Come on Malina, you know I can't help thinking about them, especially Sonic."

"I'm a little surprised that he's able to resist your advances."

"He is at first, but I know he'll like me eventually."

"Well, your love life is more complex than mine Laurie."

"Now don't start that up Malina, I know you've dated both older and younger guys. There's no denying it."

"True very true, but you haven't, you were mostly focused on younger guys."

"I can't help it if I don't like older guys."

"Why not?"

"Some of them are too selfish and untrustworthy. To tell the truth, I did try to date a few of them, but they only wanted one thing from me."

"Let me guess, they took you home, tried to spend the night with you, but you refused their advances."

"Yes, they even tried to get me to give them another chance at a relationship with me, but I just said no."

"You know Laurie, sometimes you never cease to surprise me."

"There are just some things about me that you just don't know."

* * *

**Well here's chapter 4.**

**It may not be as funny as I said it would be, but at least I made it.**

**But I promise that things will get more funnier in later chapters.**

**See ya soon everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So Sonic, how are things going between you and Tammy?" asked Silver.

"It's okay, we're still taking time to develop our relationship further. We're doing fine." said Sonic.

"Even though her mom's got a crush on you?"

"I'm still trying to deal with that."

"You know, there's a possible chance that you just might be in love with-"

"Watch it, don't go there. I don't want to be caught in some love triangle."

"Whatever, I was just being specific."

"Silver, I will admit that Laurie is an incredibly beautiful and desirable woman, but I'm still developing my relationship with Tammy, and plus I just think it would feel really weird and awkward to be attracted to an older woman."

"What's the big deal, Shadow's attracted to Laurie, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but she's not into him."

"I guess there are some younger guys that she does like, which includes you, and others that she dislikes, which includes Shadow."

"You think I haven't noticed that!"

Sonic suddenly felt someone wrap his arms around him and kiss him on his cheek. He turned his head to see that it was Tammy.

"Hey baby." greeted Tammy.

"Hi sweetie." said Sonic.

"Hey Tammy." greeted Silver.

"Hey Silver, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I actually brought someone who would love to meet you."

Silver soon noticed a female ruby red cat standing next to Tammy. He instantly froze up the very moment he laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had cerulean blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a light green short sleeved t-shirt, brown jean shorts and some yellow laced up sneakers. Silver was so mesmerized by her appearance that he almost lost his balance, but he stayed calm.

"Silver, this is Kira, the girl I told you about. She's been wanting to see you since I first mentioned you."

He then walked right up to Kira and stood there in front of her, not saying one word.

"Hi Silver." greeted Kira.

"Uh hi Kira."

"Tammy's told me so much about you. But she hasn't told me about how cute you are." she Kira while caressing his cheek.

"Aw shucks, you're such a nice girl." replied Silver while blushing madly.

"You're so adorable when you're shy."

"Uh ha ha, thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome, hey listen, I know this is our first time meeting each other, but would you like to go out with me on a date?"

"REALLY, oops, I mean really, I would love to, what made you ask?"

"It's just that you're so cute. Besides I wanted to go out with you to get to know you better."

"That would be nice, how about this Friday at 6:30 pm for a nice walk in the park?"

"That's great, well anyway Tammy and I are gonna go do some shopping now, it was nice meeting you guys, especially you Silver, bye bye."

"She's right Sonic, we gotta go, see you later sweetums."

Tammy then gave Sonic a kiss on the lips before walking off with her friend.

Sonic soon noticed that Silver was shaking like a frightened child.

"Silver what's the matter, why are you shaking like that?'

"I'm so nervous, I've never been on a date with a girl like that before."

"Take it easy, you've got plenty of time to get prepared for your first official date. All you need is the right clothes, the right items and the right words to say."

"You know what, you're right. Thanks for the support Sonic."

"Anytime Silver my friend."

* * *

**Several hours later...**

"I'm so glad that you were able to come over for once Sonic." said Tammy who was sitting on the couch while Sonic rested his head on her lap.

"Well hey, it was either stay at home and do nothing, or come by and spend time with my girlfriend." replied Sonic.

"Thanks for choosing the latter."

"Just as long as your mom doesn't disrupt us."

"I hope not, she's currently upstairs in her room now. There's no telling when she might come down, since she knows that you're here."

Soon, Sonic's cellphone rang. He raised up from Tammy's lap and pulled it out and saw the phone I.D, which read "Knuckles".

"What's up Knux." greeted Sonic as he talked on the phone.

"Hey Sonic, where are you, do you know that it's 5:30 in the afternoon, the sun is setting."

"I know what time it is, I just chose to hang out with my girlfriend, that's not a problem is it?"

"No, I guess not, but you still should have told us."

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you gonna be coming back soon?"

"Well, judging by how late it's getting, I might have to sleep over here for tonight."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well okay, I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Knuckles."

After that he hung up.

"So you actually want to spend the night here?" asked Tammy.

"Yes, that is if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind at all."

"I don't mind either." said none other than Laurie, who mysteriously appeared on the couch right in between them.

"Mom, how did you get down here so fast?" asked a shocked Tammy.

"After I heard that Sonic was gonna be spending the night here, I just snuck downstairs while you two were preoccupied."

"Well, do you have any guess rooms I can sleep in?" asked Sonic.

"Who needs a guest room when a cutie like you can share a bed with-"

"MOM!" yelled Tammy.

"Thanks, but I think I might just use a guestroom." said Sonic.

"It's being fumigated."

"Mom!"

"What, you can't blame me for trying."

"Seriously mom, please keep your dreams to yourself."

"Look, it's no trouble at all. I'll just use one of the guestrooms."

"Oh Sonic, are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep in my room with me? My bed is really comfy, and it's big enough for two."

"No thanks Laurie, it would just be too awkward."

* * *

**Later at night...**

Sonic was fast asleep in a soft and cosy bed in one of the guestrooms that were upstairs on the third floor of the house. But however, as he slept, someone was on their way to his room. Sonic's bedroom door was soon pushed open, and Laurie quietly popped her head inside, peeking at the sleeping male hedgehog. She sighed with affection as she watched him.

"Oh that Sonic is just so sexy, I wish I had met him before Tammy did. But then again, why bother, many of her boyfriends have often dated me, so if I can get them, I can surely get Sonic too." said Laurie.

After walking in and closing the door quietly, she silently walked over to him. She was currently wearing a silver colored, silk threaded nightgown.

Once she reached him, she gazed down at his sleeping form. She caressed his cheek gently, which caused him to stir a little, making her giggle girlishly. But most of her attention was primarily focused on his lips. She licked her own lips hungrily as an idea suddenly came to mind.

"This is gonna be fun."

Moving her face above his, she puckered up her lips and leaned down slowly. It didn't take long until she soon locked lips with him, kissing him with delicate passion. Wanting to have more of his taste, Laurie gently slipped her tongue straight into his mouth, smothering his. She licked all around the inside, moving her tongue everywhere within his mouth, curling it around his tongue. Wanting to be closer to him, she climbed into bed, all the while still french kissing him.

"_His tongue is so sweet, like honey and cherries, I just can't resist._" thought Laurie.

Eventually, she broke the kiss for a bit and looked at the still sleeping hedgehog.

"Sonic my sweet, oh how I love you so. You ignite my heart with love."

After that, she resumed the french kiss.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Ah, what a night, at least it's morning." said Sonic as he woke up. He stretched out his arms and yawned as he gazed up at the ceiling. But he got a slight look of confusion when he felt his right hand laying on something soft and bouncy. When he looked to his right, his eyes became as wide as dinner plates when he saw that it was Laurie, who was fast asleep next to him, with the covers at her waist, thus revealing her topless breasts, with Sonic's hand on one of them. At this point, Laurie woke up and looked at Sonic, giggling.

"Hehehehe, good morning cutie." greeted Laurie.

"L-l-l-l-Laurie, what are you doing in here, and why are you-"

"Why am I naked you ask? When I fell asleep in here, it got too hot for me in my nightgown, so I just took it off and threw it on the floor."

"Were you in here the whole time I was getting ready for bed?"

"No silly, I came up here a few hours after you went to sleep."

"And if I recall, someone was kissing me while I was sleeping ,and their tongue was in my mouth."

"That would be me."

"I wondered why I felt some strange taste in my mouth that night."

"Can you blame me, your mouth is just so delicious."

"This is by far incredibly embarrassing beyond belief."

"Sonic, are you up yet?" called Tammy from the hallway.

"Oh no, Tammy's coming."

But before Sonic could do anything, Tammy opened the door and peeked inside, only to gasp with shock at the sight of Sonic and her mom in bed together."

"Sonic, mom, what's going on in here?" asked a still shocked Tammy.

"Tammy, it's not what it looks like." said Sonic.

"Mom, why are you naked?"

"Hehehe, it was Sonic's idea." she lied flirtatiously.

"No it was not. Laurie snuck up here last night while I was sleeping. Not only that, she french kissed me."

"Mom, is this true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. But I couldn't help it, my feelings tempted me into it."

"No, it wasn't your feelings, it was your hormones and your lust."

"Tammy, you have no idea how I really feel. Sure I've went after all your other boyfriends, and I feel sorry for doing so. But after meeting Sonic, I just felt like I found someone who actually shows compassion and kindness with me. Believe it or not, I do actually adore Sonic, and I really care for him. Also I know that somewhere deep down in Sonic's heart, he not only loves you, but also holds love for me as well." explained Laurie while embracing a heavily embarrassed Sonic, who's head was as red as a strawberry.

"Sonic, are you alright?" asked Tammy.

But rather than answering, Sonic instead fainted and fell out of the bed.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have hugged him while I was naked." said Laurie feeling embarrassed.

"No duh mom. Something tells me it's gonna take some time for me to wake him up."

"I know how we can-"

"No french kissing, and no CPR that involves tongue."

"Darn it, how did you know?"

"You think I haven't noticed!"

"Okay, you have a point there."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you mom."

* * *

**Chapter 5 is up.**

**I know it took about a year and few months to write this, but at least I made it.**

**You couldn't possibly imagine being french kissed by a woman while you're asleep at night. **

**The story is sort of like an anime style kind of thing.**

**I never really thought that Sonic would get embarrassed like that, seriously I didn't.**

**Anyways, later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Sonic, how are you feeling?" asked Tammy while serving him a plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice.

"I'm still a little dizzy after what happened upstairs a few minutes ago. God, I felt so embarrassed that I just blacked out." said Sonic before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"It's okay to feel embarrassed. You know to tell be honest, when I saw you two in bed, I almost thought that you had sl-"

"Stop, don't go any further. You know I wouldn't do that."

"It would have happened if only I had planned ahead." said Laurie who came walking in still wearing her nightgown. She kissed Sonic on the cheek as she headed for the refrigerator.

"Please tell me you're joking." said Tammy.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Okay, if I can say one thing. This is by far 100% awkward, I feel like I'm trapped in some kind of anime." said Sonic.

"Tell me about it." said Tammy in agreement.

* * *

**Later back at home...**

"So what happened over there yesterday?" asked Knuckles.

"Not much, I had a good night sleep." said Sonic.

"Did you by any chance, get lucky also?" asked an anxious brown male cat.

"First off Todd, that's none of your business."

"I see, so you didn't get lucky. You're probably just holding back."

"I'm not holding back, Tammy and I are just taking things at a slow pace. We're not ready yet."

"Really, then how about her mom, surely she'd be interested."

"Leave her out of this. You know something Todd, you may be our friend and all, but I gotta say that you are just way too perverted when it comes to women. You really need to work on that."

"So what, who cares."

"What an idiot." said Shadow while watching TV.

"Okay, so you didn't get any last night. I wonder if Laurie is still available."

"You can forget her Todd, she doesn't like perverts."

"Hey, she's into younger guys right, I think I may have a chance."

"You try to lay one hand anywhere on her, and you'll wind up in a body cast."

But suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Sonic.

Sonic got up from the couch and went to the door. When he opened the door, he saw that it was Tammy and her mom.

"Tammy, Laurie, what are you doing here?"

"I was originally gonna come here by myself to see you, but my mom followed me." said Tammy.

"We were just thinking that since you spent so much time at our house, we could spend time with you at your house." said Laurie.

"I suppose that's okay."

"Oh it's definitely okay." said Todd with a sly smile on his face as he approached Laurie.

"And who are you?" asked Laurie.

"My name's Todd the Cat, but you can call me whatever you like babe."

"I see, how about I call you "dead meat", because that's what you'll be if you don't back off." she said threateningly.

"Whoa , tough woman, I like that."

"Would you beat it." said Sonic shoving him away.

"Do you know where we can put our things?" asked Tammy.

"Sure, we have some extra guest rooms upstairs."

"Actually I was hoping that I could stay in your room."

"Why is that?"

"You know, just so I can keep a close eye on you just incase a certain someone tries to sneak into your room." said Tammy, who was referring to Laurie.

"Hey, I couldn't help myself." said Laurie.

"You know you can sneak into my room anytime you want." suggested Todd.

"Oh will you shut up you sick jackass." said Shadow slapping Todd across the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Todd.

"You and your perverted habits are really getting on my last nerve. For crying out loud, this is Tammy's mother you're hitting on. I suggest you stop acting like an idiot and show some damn respect or else I'll beat your ass into a coma." Shadow threatened.

"Yeah, whatever."

Todd then headed off for the kitchen, all the while casting glances at Tammy and Laurie, focusing primarily on Laurie from behind.

"I know you're staring back there, unless you wanna lose your eyesight, you better look away." said Laurie.

"God she's good, that's why I like her." whispered Todd to himself.

"Hey Sonic, where's Silver?" asked Tammy.

"He's busy preparing for his date on Friday with Kira."

"Really, Kira's doing the same thing. She's just as anxious as he is."

"Hey uh, what about the girl you were gonna introduce to Knuckles?"

"Oh that's right. When I told Courtney about Knuckles, she went crazy with excitement. She really looks forward to seeing him. I told her to be here at about 10-"

She got cut off when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a light blue female echidna standing in the doorway. She had ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, coupled with a pink miniskirt, golden bracelets on her wrists and she also wore purple high heels.

"Hey Courtney, I'm glad you could make it." said Tammy as she hugged her.

"You think I'd miss a chance to meet a cute guy, I think not." said Courtney.

"Your prayers have been answered babe, because I'm a cute guy myself." said Todd as he approached her, only to be pulled back by Sonic.

"She's here to see Knuckles you idiot, if you want a woman, try behaving like a gentleman instead of a pervert." said Sonic.

"Hmph, killjoy."

"Hey Knux, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Coming." replied Knuckles from the hallway. As soon as he came into the living room, he became riddled with shock the very moment he'd laid eyes on Courtney, who responded with a wave.

"Is that the girl that Tammy told me about?"

"Uh huh, she's been dying to meet you." said Tammy.

But rather than waving back at her, Knuckles instead fainted.

"Don't worry about that, he just fainted from embarrassment. But I know that he likes you Courtney, he really does." said Sonic as he picked him up from the floor and placed him on the couch.

A few minutes later, Sonic and Tammy were busy relaxing together outside in the backyard while everyone else was still inside. They were sitting together at one of the picnic tables, drinking some fresh lemonade.

"It feels nice to be alone outside for a change, don't you agree Sonic?" asked Tammy.

"Yep, no one to bother us, especially your mom." replied Sonic.

"I don't know about that."

Pretty soon, Laurie came storming out of the house. She sat at the other picnic table, grunting in frustration with her arms crossed.

"Laurie what's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"It's Todd. That stupid cat keeps hitting on me, and I'm tired of it." replied Laurie.

"That jackass will never learn."

"What did he do?" asked Tammy.

"For one, he kept touching me, making perverted suggestions, and to top it off, he even tried to kiss me."

"Now that's a little too far."

"Ugh, all of his advances just make me think back to those dates I went on with older guys.

"I think I may need to have a talk with that feline." said Sonic.

Suddenly, Todd had came outside and went over to Laurie.

"Hey there babe, I was wondering where you had went off to. You weren't trying to avoid me were you?" asked Todd.

"Of course I was you moron. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Anytime I see a pretty woman, I never pass up an opportunity like this."

"Well get this through your head. I don't like you, I never liked you, and I never will."

"Playing hard to get, that's what I like."

"There's only one guy who makes my heart burn with love."

"That's me babe."

"No not you. I'm talking about someone else."

"Don't say my name, don't say my name, don't say my name." said Sonic repeatedly.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it." said Tammy joining in.

"The one guy who I adore the most, is Sonic The Hedgehog." said Laurie as she rushed over and hugged him tightly, nuzzling him.

"Aw Laurie, why must you always do this to me?" Sonic whined.

"The love that I hold for you is just too much for me to resist." replied Laurie as she kissed him on the lips.

"MOM, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME." yelled an upset Tammy.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you." suggested Todd.

"Shut up pervert." replied Tammy as she punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 6.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**I hope you'll notice some of the changes I made.**

**Also I included a another OC named Todd the Cat. It seems that he has a thing for Laurie, but of course, she doesn't like him.**

**Silver's date with Kira will take place with in the next chapter. **

**Amy will also appear as she still intends to get rid of Tammy.**

**Anyway.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
